1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the manufacturing of textiles. More particularly, it relates to strand treatment or finishing by surface modification of a running length thereof, e.g., texturing, esp. fluid jet texturing, wherein a method and a device are presented for introducing the traveling yarn into the yarn treatment chamber.
2. Prior Art Background
In the treating or finishing of yarns by surface modification of a running length thereof, e.g., texturing, esp. fluid jet texturing, there has been a long standing need for a method and a device for introducing the traveling yarn into the yarn treatment chamber during string-up. Employed for some time has been a wire hook or loop, which is guided internally through the treatment chamber, e.g., texturing device, to engage the yarn, whereupon the hooked yarn is mechanically pulled through the treatment chamber to the exit thereof. At processing speeds employed in today's manufacturing operations, such an antiquated technique is unreliable, causes excessive yarn waste, and is a potential source of damage to the internal configuration of the treatment chamber.
3. Statement of Closest Known Prior Art
The closest prior art of which the inventors are aware is set forth below:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,581, Biot, et al., discloses a device for introducing a yarn into a pneumatic yarn texturing means by pushing the yarn into the texturing means. Specifically, the yarn is first positioned at a right angle across the inlet orifice of the texturing means, after which a liquid jet and a downstream yarn cutter are activated in synchronization, so that the yarn forms a loop and is propelled by the liquid jet into the texturing means. Downstream of the inlet of the texturing means the yarn must be forwarded by means of whatever fluid is employed in the texturing operation.
Although fluids are taught generally in Biot, only liquids are shown to be applicable. Moreover, special equipment is required to synchronize the action of the liquid jet and the yarn cutting means. Furthermore, the yarn is forced only a short distance into the forwarding section of the texturing means, and not completely therethrough, which would be desirable. Finally, the advantage of an inlet orifice of a specially curved configuration is strongly emphasized.